Sifting Through Lust and Love
by Lovelovegirl
Summary: Ok this is an excuse for yuuram love. Yuuri is confused, he doesn't understand why he has an attraction toward Wolfram but he does and there is only one thing to do to find out if it is lust or love. Can you guess why there is the smell of lemons in the a


Wolfram reached out his hand. The image plastered across his wall was none other than Yuuri's. Why did it always come to him…why did he always wish to himself that he could have the black haired king for himself and not have to share him with the world. Yuuri was HIS fiancé. He sighed, but that wasn't his Yuuri, his Yuuri would never exclude anyone, or try deliberately to make anyone sad, it hurt to face……It was so true however, he crawled into the sheets and waited. The king would come in shortly, throw him out, and then he would be forced to sleep outside the door till Yuuri slept then he would be forced to pick the lock.

After mere minuets passed he heard the large doors swing open, first he feigned sleep. Yes he would fake asleep until Yuuri silently and softly whispered something to him. "Wolfram...are you awake?" then what made his heart stop and him nearly roll from the large bed. "I love you Wolf, I think…um…I was wondering if that would be ok.." He seemed awkward speaking those words, and wringing his hands as if it were a sweat rag that would never dry.

The prince leapt from his spot with an over exaggerated quickness and blush firmly plastered across his face. What was he to say to that, he didn't know and his pride kept him from leaping into Yuuri's arms as he would have so desired…sad but true. He gaped, eyes happy yet very astounded. There was a silence throughout the large room, from the velvet covered walls, to the marble floor and ceramic ceiling. Maybe even floundering around some where beneath that frilly pink night gown.

Yuuri turned his head to the sheets and blushed even brighter a pout like frown appearing on his face. "Don't just gawk at me, say something….or wait, don't say anything." He looked at the blond beauty before him and damn if he didn't feel his normal problem stirring to life. "I have been thinking, since that thing with the Great One…Soushi……who ever he may be, that maybe this isn't so bad.." he was fiddling with the hem of the prince's nightgown. "I was thinking that I might like you as my fiancé you know…to have you keep my last name and live together…" he blushed a brighter red than before. "I mean I would have to leave a few times here and there...not to cheat on you I swear…but to see my family and all…" he sighed deeply waiting for the other to speak and possibly peak those words he wanted to hear.

Wolfram however just sat for a moment, his stunned expression long gone, and replaced by the most amused look ever. Yuuri was now his, just the simple problem of getting around that, 'I think' phrase. He shifted. "Go on…" he crossed his arms, waiting for Yuuri to torture himself more.

"Uh….well…also I kinda…I couldn't quit thinking about you over the past few days…I think about everything and well I kinda…uh…I uh…ummm.." he turned even redder not able to form the words on his lips or speak like that before the other. "my body reacts…to you I mean…so I uh…was wondering if…you might be willing to…umm…maybe." he was stuttering around his sentences, stumbling…he didn't know how to ask such a question, he had after heard that wolfram dreamed about him in those ways, and that the prince often had to leave practices lately because of it so he had hoped the other wouldn't mind experimenting. "Maybe we could, you know…together…do THAT...and let me see if it really is love…or...if it is just lust…just once and if it is no good we won't do…it…again."

OK the blond prince was officially flabbergasted as his mouth hung open just slightly, but he figured as he inched closer and closer to Yuuri, he couldn't just leave the young king hanging. Up he brought tender fingers, caring caresses, and soft pink lips to the other's face. Yes, he was being brave, and yes it was a bit of a leap, but damn it all they had been together for over a year now and it was time for a change. The young demon decided now was the best time ever for that. Yuuri tense just a bit under his fingers, possibly expecting to be struck hard for his forward behavior.

"I promise I'll be gentle, honest...though I kinda might rush the actual thing…d-d-do you really want to do it?" he asked innocently behind his advancing forwardness. He received a curt nod from the blond and slowly pushed the other down; cursing how bright it was in the large room. He thought to himself that those caused his sexual drive lessen and he only sighed looking down at the blond below him and into emerald eyes. His drive was not lessened at all now, just hi broad confidence.

Wolfram took quick notice of his skittish behavior behind his predatory eyes, and decided he would take action on what must be troubling his love as he kissed him. Around them the lights dimmed, breath quickened, and soon the two were left in the darkness together, desperately trying to focus their dim sight and burning desires.


End file.
